


Unfounded Doubts

by monotufu



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mostly Stiles jumping to conclusions, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monotufu/pseuds/monotufu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>Could you write a fluffy Stoyd where Stiles and Boyd have been together for so long but Stiles is feeling insecure about how much time Boyd is spending with Erica?</p>
<p>"Dude, he's been hanging out with Erica every night this week!"</p>
<p>"Stiles. They're friends. You hang out with me all the time, and Boyd doesn't get jealous."</p>
<p>Shaking his head at his friend Stiles put his head in his hands. His voice came out muffled when he next addressed Scott, falling backwards onto his bed as he did.</p>
<p>"It's not the same! You know he had a crush on her two years ago, and she's hot! You're-" sitting up again he lowered his hands to regard his best friend. He let his eyes wander him where he sat in the chair by Stiles' desk, "passable I guess?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfounded Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out fluffier than I intended.

"Dude, he's been hanging out with Erica every night this week!"

"Stiles. They're friends. You hang out with me all the time, and Boyd doesn't get jealous."

Shaking his head at his friend Stiles put his head in his hands. His voice came out muffled when he next addressed Scott, falling backwards onto his bed as he did.

"It's not the same! You know he had a crush on her two years ago, and she's hot! You're-" sitting up again he lowered his hands to regard his best friend. He let his eyes wander him where he sat in the chair by Stiles' desk, "passable I guess?"

"Oh fuck off." A pen flew with perfect aim, smacking into Stiles' forehead. "She's his best friend and you guys have been together for a year and a half now. He's not cheating on you."

Still unconvinced, the irrational part of his brain overpowered the logical part and he fell back onto the bed with a groan.  
________________________

The front door opening brought his head up from where he head been lounging on the couch. Twisting to look over the back, he tried to smile as Boyd walked in, closing the door behind him.

"How was your date?" He inwardly cursed himself for sounding so angry about it, voice coming out sour and biting.

"What? Stiles, it was just drinks with Erica." Shucking his coat and shoes Boyd padded over to the couch, sitting down at Stiles' feet. He put a warm hand on the ankle closest to him, rubbing his thumb back and forth. "What's wrong?"

A huge sigh heaved it's way out of Stiles' chest as he turned his head to look at the TV, not really seeing it but unable to look at his boyfriend.

"It's stupid." Before he could stop himself, and before the werewolf could respond, the words poured out of his mouth untempered. "It's just that you've been hanging out with her a lot lately, like every night for a week, and I don't know what I did or why you don't want to be with me anymore, and it's so frustrating because I love you so much and I don't want you to leave." He squeezed his eyes shut and waited out the stunned silence. They flew open again when the full weight of Boyd squashed him into the cushions, an arm snaking around his waist to maneuver him into lying on the couch. The face above him was serious, dark eyes boring into light.

"Okay. First off, I love you more than anything in the world okay?" His voice was stern as his expression, and when Stiles opened his mouth to reply he got an equally severe eyebrow raise that stopped him. Boyd paused to place a sweet kiss on a pale nose, juxtaposed by the look still on his face when he pulled away.

"Second, Erica is my friend, and also very happily aromantic. As you've known for three years." His eyes warmed and this time the eyebrow was much more judging of Stiles' intelligence. 

"Okay, you've made you-" Another kiss was pressed to his nose, quickly followed by a firm pair of lips against his own. As soon as he relaxed into the armrest beneath his head Boyd pulled away, a small whine from his boyfriend following him as he went.

"Third. The reason that I have been out with her every night this week..." he paused to move the hand from Stiles' hips to his own, sliding his hand into the pocket of his jeans. Stiles gasped as he saw the gold band held out in front of him.

"...is that she was helping me pick out a ring so I could ask my very silly boyfriend to marry me."

Stiles tore his gaze from the ring, away from the knotted engraving along the outside, and met Boyd's shining eyes. A small tremor shook the hand still held between them, and Stiles slowly beamed up at his perfect, amazing boyfriend. Stupidly happy, he wrapped one hand around the ring and the fingers still holding it, and used the other to pull Boyd's face to meet his. Breaking the kiss to press his forehead to the other man's, he met questioning eyes with his own wet ones.

"Yes." His voice cracked and a tear slipped out of the corner of his eye. His cheeks ached from grinning so widely and he glowed at the answering one on Boyd's face. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes..." He started to laugh as he was peppered with kisses, wrapping his free arm tightly around the shoulders above him.

"So do you believe that I'm not cheating on you?" A teasing voice said in his ear, and a blush crawled up his pale cheeks.

"I admit I may have overreacted." Boyd pulled away to level him with a look that said 'y'think', and he moved their hands enough to slip the ring onto Stiles' finger.

"A little. Even if Erica was interested, how could I ever pick anyone besides you anyways?" Stiles had no answer to that, and his fiance was only too happy to continue the kiss he was given instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
